SasuHina continuation
by Sasuke neko loves you
Summary: This is the continuation of my other story SasuHina. Beware, a little yaoi included. KakaIru, OroKabu and probably soon to be more.


As Sasuke was walking towards the ramen food stand, he saw Hinata crying besides a tree. As he was looking from afar he thought to himself,

_What can I do?? I'm not the type of person, who actually knows what to do at a time like this. Well, I at least have to do something… _

Sasuke walked up to Hinata. While Sasuke was walking towards her, Hinata noticed he was walking towards her, and Sasuke noticed she had noticed him. Hinata stood still while Sasuke walked up to her.

Sasuke finally got to where Hinata was and asked her "Why do you cry?" Sasuke with a cold voice, but not in purpose it was just his way of tone.

Hinata looked at him. His cold eyes and his cold voice it was all very scary. But she understood he was merely only trying to help. "I-I uhhh …" she said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I uh, did some training and, I went too far, I didn't know I would get hurt so badly and when the pain came it was too much and I started to cry." She lifted her leg up to show Sasuke her bruise. It was bleeding.

"It seems you trained hard, something a Hyuga would do, I'm glad you tried your best." Sasuke said with a sweet voice. Hinata was surprised such a cold guy would actually sound like that.

Sasuke ignoring her surprised face, he suggested Hinata should eat some ramen along with him and she agreed.

While at the ramen food stand, Sasuke sat by Hinata. Hinata started to look at her pockets hastily. "I-I uh, have no money! I guess I will have to eat with you later when I get my allowance .I'm very sorry!"

Sasuke looked at her, and laughed.

"Uh…" Hinata was confused, what could be so funny?

"Hinata, when a guy asks you to eat with him, it's obvious he's going to pay for you." Sasuke looked at her, like she was saying that on purpose to make him laugh.

Hinata blushed and said, "Isn't that a date?" She moves her head down, so Sasuke wouldn't see her face.

"…….hmmm… I think of it more like a nice way of saying I think we should be friends. Even if it takes a ramen bowl to get that friendship." Sasuke said, while holding Hinata's face up to see her eyes. "If I buy you a bowl of ramen would you be my friend??"

Hinata was very flattered with his words and at the same time hungry, so she nodded her head.

"Alright then, I'll get it now." Sasuke said and then left.

While Hinata was sitting in the chair she was thinking about how Sasuke was being so kind to her.

_Why would he be that way? Sasuke doesn't look the type who would actually even talk to anyone…._

Hinata sighed and laid back on her chair. Hinata waited quietly, why was he taking so long? Was he mean enough to ditch her? Was this a trick? Did he not, want to see her again? Did he somehow forget about her? Was he distracted by something? Was there someone else he wanted to eat ramen with? Did he hate her? Did he run away? Did he get killed? Hinata stopped; she knew she was going too far with her thoughts. Why was she so worried? It wasn't like she knew him long enough to actually care, or actually like- , she stopped there, she couldn't go farther than that she knew she couldn't like someone she barely talked to. She started fiddling her fingers. She was to afraid to admit that she somewhat attracted to him.

She started looking around, there was Iruka and Kakashi besides the ramen food stand, she looked closely, she STILL couldn't see what they were doing now even closer, she wasn't walking towards them but merely observing closely. Hinata jumped up a little when she nodes that Kakashi was putting his left arm into Iruka's pants and his right arm touching Iruka's chest. At the same time they were making out. Hinata at first was kind of confused, but now she thought more of the lines _that's so sweet. _

She was STILL waiting for Sasuke, right now, she thought what if he decided NOT to come? Right when she was about to get off her seat, and walk off home, Sasuke came up.

Sasuke looked at her exhausted "I'm very sorry, I took so long. It seems this place has become more popular. The lines are HUGE!"

Hinata looked at him excited and happy at the same time she jumped up and landed right into Sasuke's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're here! I was waiting so patiently!!"

Sasuke looking at her while she was clinging on to him he did a soft smile "Yes I'm happy I'm here too."

Sasuke slowly pushed her into her seat and handed her the warm and fresh ramen bowl. "I hope this ramen is worth it."

Hinata looked at the bowl, grabbed the chopsticks and began eating. "MMMmmmm!! It's so good!!"

Sasuke looked at her with confusion then laughed a little. "I never knew you would get so happy just for a ramen bowl…I guess you can say I think its CUTE."

Hinata blushed a little but it seemed she had changed her mind on her emotion; she smiled, and then laughed. "AHAHHA!!! You're so funny Sasuke! You may say I'm cute. But you're cuter! You know, at first I thought you were a complete asshole, but now I think you're well ….kind of sweet."

Sasuke smiled at her and said with kind words "Yes, well it seems lots of people think that way as well, but you truly don't know how someone is until you get to meet them and talk to them. "

They both were eating their ramen. Sasuke was looking at Hinata while she ate. Sasuke seemed to be looking at her in the wrongest ways like, the way Orochimaru will look at Kabuto, when it's his birthday and waiting for his "present". Hinata was starting to think Sasuke was starting to hit on her.

When they were done Sasuke grabbed on to Hinata's arm and asked her, "Hey, want to come to my house and have a little fun? "He said this with a suspicious smile.

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "ummm,…..sure?" Hinata didn't know what he was planning on doing there. But she sure wanted to find out. _Hehehheeh!_

(Few minutes later at Sasuke's home)

"Well, this is my home." Sasuke got out all his change and put it on a coin jar.

"Wow, nice home." She started looking around; she touched the couch, the living room,

and while she was touching everything on her way she ended up in Sasuke's room. "Hm, I wonder what's in here." She started looking around again there in Sasuke's room she saw his bed, with sheets the color of dark dried blood.

Sasuke sat in the bed and started counting his fingers. "Let's see….today I spent 2000 yen on the ramen, 120 on my soda, 400 for Naruto's bet."

Hinata looked at him with a soon to laugh face. "Hey, what you guys bet on?" Hinata with a thought in her head saying _this, is going to be good._

"Well, I and Naruto have been suspicious with Iruka and Kakashi, it seems they've been meeting a lot lately, Naruto thought that they're probably all over each other and well I thought the opposite more in the lines of maybe they've become real good friends. Well, after our huge discussion of how the other was wrong, Naruto said that we would bet 1000 yen. The loser would have to pay up. Later on me and Naruto started to spy on them for at least an hour and then when Iruka and Kakashi got to Iruka's home at first they got to the kitchen and drank some sake. An hour later Kakashi dragged Iruka to his bedroom. I and Naruto were sure we did not want to look inside so we put our ears onto the door and began listening. I and Naruto well …heard Iruka moan and Kakashi saying "Iruka, im sorry if it hurts but your ass is hard to withstand." Well I had to give up my 100 yen but I only gave Naruto 400 yen because he owed me money 600 yen we betted on if well, who was on top, Iruka or Kakashi. I totally won THAT bet it was OFCOURSE Kakashi sensei.

Hinata remembered what had happened at the ramen store. Kakashi and Iruka… "Hey do you like how they got together?" She said with a very confusing smile.

"Hmm… well, I know what most people would think it's completely wrong, but I think that as long the love making is for love and not lust. I guess its fine. But that's just MY opinion." Sasuke said after putting his kunai's on the closet filled with weapons."

Hinata thought that maybe he could be completely right, but how did he know? He could probably be completely wrong. She didn't really know what to think so she sat on the bed aside to Sasuke and began humming a song.

Sasuke sat there along with Hinata and started to think of what song she had started humming. Then it came to him it was a classical song "Is this love" By Bob Marley. He looked at her and said "Is this love by Bob Marley right?"

Hinata looked at him with a slightly shocked yet excited face "Yes. I just love that song."

Sasuke laid on the bed and said "yeah, but haven't you ever wanted to know how it felt to love someone? In songs at times they say it's a wonderful feeling when in love or being loved back. But at times they also sing of how horrible it is to love. And how you get so heart broken that it seems you can't live anymore without that person. Or when love is not wanted, despised, or redundant. Sometimes even though you may not be loved back or heartbroken I think that someone should just be happy that they have those sweet memories of the feeling they once felt, when they were in love." Sasuke took a deep breath, and let it out hastily. "Maybe love can be wonderful?" Sasuke got closer to Hinata and got his nose to touch hers. "But then again how should I know. I'm just a teenager, who's never had a relationship."

Again even closer, almost lips touching. Hinata was starting to blush a lot, she could back away but she didn't want to she well, KINDA liked this position. "Do you, Hinata Hyuuga think I'll ever be loved? Am I attractive enough? Interesting enough? How about nice enough? Big enough? Mature enough? Old enough? What you think? Maybe could I ever be loved by lets say… maybe, YOU?"

Hinata now blushing a lot more than before. She got closer and kissed Sasuke and said "Of course I could. I think you're very attractive, Interesting, nice, big, and mature, old enough for me too love you!" This time hugging him a lot harder than before, she said "I think you're a wonderful person."

Sasuke grabbing onto Hinata's back and resting onto her shoulder. "I think you're wonderful too, Hinata."


End file.
